Roller-Skating Madness
by xPlue
Summary: Rukia is learning how to skate with Orihime and Tatsuki, but when she crashes into Ichigo, things begin to change drastically. [IchigoXRukia] Oneshot.


"Are you sure this is safe?" Rukia inquired.

"Of course it is!" Orihime said encouragingly. "Me and Tatsuki used to roller skate all the time when we were younger!"

"It shouldn't be too hard Rukia. Just follow our instructions okay?" Tatsuki said.

"Okay.." Rukia had a bad feeling about this, but she didn't want to hurt their feelings, so she decided to just follow their instructions.

"First you get in a stance like this!" Orihime said.

"Like this?" Rukia said, while attempting to mimic what Orihime was doing.

"Wow, you're a fast learner!" Orihime said, making Rukia feel proud.

"Now the next step is walking like this," Tatsuki said whiling walking in a motion that made it look like she was walking like a duck.

"Okay.." Rukia said. All of sudden, while walking like a duck, she accidentally skated too close to the edge of the hill.

"Aaah!" Rukia yelled as she skated down, gravity getting the better of her.

"Rukia!" Tatsuki and Orihime yelled in unison.

She began to go faster and faster, until she saw a familiar orange-headed friend of hers in the way.

"Ichigo, look out!" she screamed as he looked turned around and looked at her.

"Rukia?"

 **Bam!**

They had collided, Rukia on top of Ichigo, but that wasn't what they had worried about. Rukia's soft lips hit Ichigo's by mistake.

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise. They both began to blush ferociously. However, the moment only lasted for a few minutes, until they got up.

"Why the hell did you kiss me?" Ichigo yelled, still blushing.

"It was an accident! Tatsuki and Orihime were teaching me how to skate, until I began skating down a hill!" she yelled back. She felt her face was as red as a tomato and as she looked at Ichigo's she could his was as well.

"Rukia!" They each heard Tatsuki and Orihime call interrupting them.

"Are you okay?" Orihime said as she skated up to Rukia.

"I'm fine, luckily Ichigo was there to save my fall," Rukia said, while pointing to Ichigo, who was still as red as a tomato.

"What's wrong with you Ichigo?" Tatsuki questioned, her eyes looking at him, but not with concern, more of a threat. "Did anything _happen_ while we were away..?" she said slowly, each word was like she was cutting knives into Ichigo's skin.

"No, nothing happened!" Ichigo quickly said, his hair standing on edge. "Now I have to go home now, you know school work and all of that, so bye!" He then quickly ran past them up the hill.

"You didn't have to be so scary, Tatsuki," Orihime said, looking back as Ichigo ran off.

"Well, I need the men of this school to know their place, so I was extra harsh." Tatsuki said, her head high.

"Is this because of how Keigo acted earlier today?" Orihime asked.

"No," Tatsuki answered.

Slowly the conversation trailed off. Rukia had taken off her skates and was climbing up the hill with Tatsuki and Orihime in the lead.

She couldn't believe she kissed Ichigo, of all people. She would have liked it to be someone else. However, when she thought this, no one else came into her thoughts to replace Ichigo in that situation.

Even more oddly enough, she realized slowly, that she had liked the kiss. His lips had met hers, and for some reason it seemed in her mind that they were supposed to be that way.

She shook off her thoughts. I need some water, she thought, and with that she said goodbye to Orihime and Tatsuki and left to Ichigo's house, in search for water.

Ichigo and Rukia hadn't exchanged any words when she got back, for the rest of the day.

She just hid in his closet, reading manga and doodling, occasionally drinking from her water bottle. Ichigo had just finished his homework, and sat crisscross on his bed, letting his mind lead to what had happened earlier today. He blushed at the thought of her accidentally kissing him.

The kiss was forced, and wasn't exactly like most he saw on TV, for she had fell on him.

What would have happened if he succumbed to his instinct and kissed back? She would probably kick him and tell him never to do it again, he concluded. Even with that thought, he still thought it would be worth it.

He shook his head. Why the hell was I thinking that? What he said in his mind replayed over and over again.

He couldn't _like_ Rukia in that way, could he? They were just partners, and that's all she was to him. Right?

He then realized that that was his first kiss.

The next morning, Ichigo and Rukia quickly got ready in silence. Surprisingly, they both had woken up at a reasonable hour, in spite of what had happened yesterday.

They reached school and walked into class.

Ichigo as always, wasn't greeted by most of the class, just called over by Keigo. However, when Rukia came in, everyone greeted her and she put on that fake smile.

Ichigo didn't like that smile, for it was not Rukia. Rukia may look sweet and innocent, and may act sweet and innocent around his classmates, but in reality she was bossy and could kick you hard in the face if she wanted.

So when she greeted everyone he sighed exasperated, turning his head away in annoyance, and in fear. Fear for about how she thought about yesterday's encounter. He didn't want her to think he was upset, but he didn't want her to think in disgust of the memory.

He actually liked the kiss but, wouldn't admit it.

"Ichigo, Ichigo!" Keigo yelled, snapping Ichigo back into reality.

"What?" he said, annoyed.

"I was talking to you about.." Keigo voice trailed off as Ichigo thought of Rukia's and his encounter once more.

"Ichigo!" Keigo yelled again.

"What?"

"Are you okay Ichigo?" Mizuiro asked. "Do you need to see the nurse?"

"I'm fine; I just didn't get any sleep." Ichigo lied. He didn't like the fact that he lied, but he sure wasn't going to tell them what happened with Rukia yesterday.

Keigo looked at Ichigo curiously. Something seemed off about him.

"Did something happen with a girl..?" Keigo said in a singsong voice.

"Hell no, I just stayed up all night because of.. my dad being annoying." He lied once more.

"Awww.." Keigo said sadly. He always hoped it was about a girl, but it never seemed to be.

This time, surprisingly, Keigo got it right, but he didn't know that.

Then, the bell rang, interrupting Keigo's rant about girls.

Rukia was sitting by Orihime, Tatsuki, Chizuru, and other of their friends during lunch, but wasn't really paying attention; she was off thinking about that kiss again.

The fuss over a small kiss seemed to drive Rukia insane, for it was unintentional and surprising. The kiss she also seemed to like. She didn't think she liked Ichigo in that way, but maybe she did. She needed advice badly, but she knew she couldn't tell Orihime, or she might say it aloud and accidentally tell everyone. She couldn't tell Tatsuki, because Rukia didn't think in all honesty, that Tatsuki had experience with kisses. She couldn't tell Chizuru, because she's well, Chizuru.

Rukia thought about telling a guy. Keigo is out definitely. Mizuiro, she didn't know him very well. Uyru wouldn't be any help, for sure. Chad might work, but by the time she came to this conclusion, the bell rang and Chad left.

Rukia was in the halls after school talking with Orihime when she saw Ichigo coming up to her. She could feel her legs shake.

What did he want? Is this about yesterday?

"Rukia, can I talk to you for a minute?" he said when he came up to her and Orihime.

"S-sure," she stammered. "I'll talk to you later Orihime?"

"Yeah, sure!" Orihime said smiling. She had a suspicion on what was happening.

Rukia walked away with Ichigo, outside of the school, to a bakery, a few blocks away.

Why are we here, Rukia thought suspiciously?

Instead of walking into the bakery, Ichigo lead her through an alley way that led behind the store.

"I used to come here to be alone," Ichigo said, leaning on the wall of a business on the other side of the bakery, which faced the other direction.

"It is quiet," Rukia said looking at the alleyway.

Ichigo began to stare at Rukia intently, as if he was looking for some small indication of something she didn't know about.

"Rukia, about t-that kiss yesterday.." he began, stammering.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to Ichigo, it was an accident, I just fell an-" she stopped as Ichigo walked up to her and kissed her full force. She kissed back, her lips brushing his in a rhythmic motion. His tongue greeted hers, as if they were dancing.

He pushed her against the wall of the bakery, kissing her passionately all the while.

The warmth stopped, and Rukia felt as if she lost something important, until it began again on her neck, slowly going to her ear. He stopped and began to tug her lobe of her ear playfully, and she moaned in wanting.

Ichigo loved the beautiful sound that came out of her mouth, and wanted more of it, so he began to kiss her cheek.

Slowly, he moved to her lips again, and kissed her teasingly, holding back.

Rukia wanted more; she didn't like being teased, so she began to kiss back full force. Ichigo returned her favor, and kissed back.

Rukia moaned in wanting once more, and Ichigo returned her kiss full force.

Ichigo suddenly pulled back, looking into her eyes intently.

"Rukia, I love you." He said.

Rukia kissed him once more and said, "I love you too, you idiot."

 **That was my first fanfiction on this website!**

 **I've made fanfictions before, but I think this one takes the cake.**

 **This was my first one-shot, to be honest, and I'm really proud of it.**

 **Don't forget to Review!**

 **-xPlue c;**


End file.
